


In the Beginning

by Goodbyemyfancy



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: M/M, Uncle/Nephew Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 03:25:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1372135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodbyemyfancy/pseuds/Goodbyemyfancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Derek always meet, regardless of the endless permutations of time travel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Rated teen and up due to implied familial incest.

They lived in a world where multiple realities co-existed and collided. The continuous impact of the past, present and future on each other at all times made each foggy and unclear, their relationships complex. In some worlds, John was dead; in others, he never became the leader of the human resistance. These realities were intertwined with those universes where John beat back the machines for once and for all, or where the surviving children of John’s generation went on to save humanity after John had died. Every mixing like oil and water, brilliant uncontrollable twists and shifting patterns, and in the centre of it all was John. And the people around him were drawn hopeless into these strange time loops, somehow determined by John (or maybe someone else?) in a possible future.

Still, even in these ever-changing vortexes, Sarah was always his mother, Kyle Reese was always his father. And Derek was always there, though in shifting roles and differing relationships. Uncle/nephew, commander/warrior, resistance fighters trapped together, camp prisoners recognizing each other after previously meeting out in the field in a large scale attack upon a central machine factory, and even lovers - there were endless permutations. With many of these worlds, John and Derek were drawn to each other instinctively, a strong attraction born immediately upon meeting. They had time jumped from different eras, different generations, different possible realities, but they always managed to find each other across immense odds. Two men, spanning across different time-lines and varying ages, nearly the same height, with matching forest green eyes.


End file.
